


Far Too Sweet

by acutewetsock



Series: The Many Contradicting Thoughts Of A Red-Headed Thief [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acutewetsock/pseuds/acutewetsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is far to sweet, almost kin to the feeling of pressing a stolen treat to her teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the worker at Walmart for getting the saying 'far too sweet' stuck in my head.

He is far too sweet, being with him is almost kin to the feeling of pressing a stolen treat to her teeth, and she is far too rough, akin to the rough bark of the vhenadahl. She hopes and wishes and wants for this not to end like last time. Not like last time, them time when her shaking hands held her dying fiancé, and then stood up and told Soris the lie. "I never wanted to get married anyway." It was an attempt- a failed attempt, but an attempt nonetheless- to try and pretend that everything was the same, and she was still the elf with the fascination with pockets and love of stolen sweets. She did not want to get married, to be tied down, to be held with chains clad in iron such as her ancestors were. But, he was nice. It would have been nice, she tells herself. Another chance ruined by shemlens-

That is perhaps..unfair. 

Because he is a shemlen. A human with no sharp tips at the end of his ears. She knows that if her mother were still alive, she would kill her, bring her back to life, kill her again, bring her back to life, and then demand to know where that bastard was so that she could do the same to him- all the while cursing. Her mother is dead though, and she is not a young thief anymore, and he is so sweet.. She is young- too young she can hear her father say again with that soft smile and twinkling eyes- and dumb- definitely dumb her mother insists, arms crossed but eyes approving, but she likes this man. This this man. Not elf, or knife-ear, or even thief but man. 

He is too sweet like a stolen being pressed up to her yellow teeth, and she is too rough like the feeling of scraped skin against the vhenadahl, and maybe she is young and dumb, but there is a voice in the back of her mind not whispering but goddamn yelling that she likes this man.


End file.
